


They don't know about Hogwarts

by larrycaring



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Marathon, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Julie realises the boys don't know what Hogwarts is and she is scandalized, Pop Culture, The Sorting Hat, aka best thing ever, bonding over harry potter, i wrote this in one hour, idk?, please I hope you will enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: “Hey Julie, what’s Hogwarts?""Wait, oh my God.You don’t know about Harry Potter!”Reggie’s eyebrows flew to his hairline. “About who now?”or Julie comes to the horrendous realisation that the boys have no idea about Harry Potter and she has to rectify that.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	They don't know about Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen, this fic literally came to me after I read "[what is bae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469330)?" by [everythingsace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsace/pseuds/everythingsace), so kudos to them!
> 
> Also I once saw a hc that Reggie was good at maths and I had to hop on the wagon because YES, please.
> 
> I have no beta for this one, and english is not my mother tongue, so hope it's still okaaay, oops.
> 
> ENJOY.
> 
> I miss JATP. Hoping S2 is announced soon!

“Hey Julie, what’s Hogwarts? I was with Carlos and he was taking a Hogwarts test and I’m just confused. Is it a new subject at school?”

Julie stopped moving her pen on the page. She was doing her homework while laying on her bed, a position she knew she should stop taking, but she couldn’t help it. The interruption hadn’t come at the best moment. (Also, how many times had she asked the boys to _knock_.) She had been on the edge of grasping the correct answer for her algebra exercise, but then the question totally caught her attention.

She snapped her head up, not surprised to find Reggie’s head peeking out through the door while his body was on the other side. He was blinking at her, awaiting her answer.

“What did you say?”

“H-Hogwarts, something like that, I think?” Reggie repeated, frowning in utter confusion. He finally stepped into the room. “Can I come in?” he asked belatedly through a grin.

Julie rolled her eyes, but the gravity of his words fully caught up with her now. “Wait, oh my God.” She sat upright on her bed, eyes widening. Reggie mirrored her expression. While Julie looked utterly shocked and appalled, Reggie mostly looked confused at her reaction. Had he said something _that_ horrific?

“You don’t know about Harry Potter!” Julie almost yelped.

Reggie’s eyebrows flew to his hairline. “About who now?”

Julie gasped and put a hand on her forehead, massaging it. She was no longer staring at Reggie, instead her gaze was fixed on the void. “I’m genuinely sad.”

“Because I never learned about Hogwarts at school?” Reggie asked, grimacing. When he had said last time that he missed high school, he hadn’t meant the learning aspect of school. (He did miss Algebra though. He wasn’t too bad. Not that it mattered anymore. Though, sometimes, Julie would ask for his help.)

Julie’s eyes snapped into focus, finding his gaze. She frowned. “What? No, silly,” she chuckled. “Hogwarts is part of a fictional world. It’s from a book series. The Harry Potter series! The story is about a boy who learns on his eleventh birthday that he’s a wizard.”

Reggie’s head was moving as he nodded, his confused expression morphing into understanding. “Cool.”

Julie threw her hands in the air, still looking stunned. “I grew up with Harry Potter. It became a big franchise, much like Star Wars.” She knew how much Reggie loved Star Wars. And she knew Reggie was gonna _love_ Harry Potter. “Oh my God, you totally need to read the books and watch the movies!”

Reggie’s nods turned enthusiastic. “I guess we’ll add that to the list of the numerous things we have to catch up onto,” he concluded cheerfully, always delighted to learn more about the modern world. There were things that escaped his understanding, but damn, there were really good things in 2020, too. (And no, Jar Jar was not included.)

“I wonder what house you belong to,” Julie said, but it was barely audible, as if she was pondering outloud.

“My house?” Reggie asked, clueless.

Julie’s smile, which had stayed incredulous for the past five minutes, turned wide. “Oh, you have _so much_ to learn, and it’ll be my pleasure to introduce you to it all.” She closed her book decidedly, her teeth showing as she beamed at him.

Reggie grinned as he joined her on the bed. “What about homework?”

“You need to sort out your priorities,” Julie said in an odd tone, grinning at Reggie. The latter felt like he was missing out on a joke. When he only arched an eyebrow at her in response, she laughed. “Trust me, you’ll get it later.”

*********

“So that’s where you’ve been,” Luke said after walking through the door. (Without knocking, Julie noted with a fond roll of the eyes.)

Reggie looked up from Julie’s laptop. “Luke, I’m a Huffepuff!” he announced proudly. Julie was so endeared that she didn't dare to correct him.

Luke stopped at the edge of the bed. “You're a what now?” he asked, breathing out a laugh as he looked between Julie and Reggie, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Julie’s been teaching me about Hogwarts!”

Luke still looked very much lost. “Is that a new subject at school?”

Reggie raised his eyebrows at Julie while pointing at Luke. “See!”

Julie laughed and patted the bed for Luke.

The boy needn’t been told twice.

*********

“Luke, we’ve redone the test at least twice now,” Julie groaned, smiling fondly despite herself. She turned the laptop towards herself so that Luke wouldn’t jump on it to refresh the page. Again.

“But I want the serpent,” the boy complained, frowning at the computer like it had personally offended him. “I’ll get it this time around, I’m sure!”

“My animal is cuter,” Reggie said with a content smile, happy with his first result. Then as an afterthought, he said, “Even though I do not know what animal it is exactly.”

Luke made a grumpy face at him before trying his pout face on Julie.

“Oh, no,” Julie said, starting laughing. “You guys, I actually have to finish my homework, you know.” It was Friday, true, but she wanted to have it all done so that she’d be free the rest of the weekend. They needed to rehearse, too.

There was a knock on the door, and Julie perked up. Luke used the millisecond of inattention to grab the laptop, hitting the refresh button. Julie obviously let him.

“Hey guys,” Alex greeted, peeking his head through the door.

“At least one of you knows how to knock,” Julie murmured.

“Alex, come here, you’ll bring me luck for this,” Luke demanded, patting the seat next to him. Julie’s bed wasn’t big, and Reggie had actually ended up on the floor, but he seemed happy with his seating position. He had his legs propped up, and there was a notepad on his lap. He was trying to draw the Hufflepuff emblem. Julie was impressed with how accurate it looked so far.

“Bring luck for what?” Alex asked curiously, immediately joining them. He peered at the screen, his eyes going everywhere on the screen as he tried to follow what Luke was doing.

“This Hogwart test,” Luke simply said, a furrow between his eyebrows still present. His face absolutely radiated concentration as he carefully selected the options he hadn’t chosen before. He really thought he could beat the system. The thought amused Julie, and she realised maybe he should be sorted into Slytherin after all.

“Hogwarts, with a ‘s’, Luke,” Reggie corrected under his breath, not looking up from his drawing.

“What’s a, er, Hogwarts test?” Alex inquired, frowning. “Is this for school?” he asked, turning to look at Julie for more precise answers.

She bit her lips, trying not to laugh. They’ve all made the mistake, but it never ceased to amuse her. “Guys, I know what we’re watching tonight.”

Reggie gasped and deigned to look away from his drawing one second. “But the books?” After Julie had told him—and shown him—the books, he had asked if he could borrow them all. Who was Julie to deny such a request?

“You can read them later, I’m too impatient now,” Julie replied excitedly, clapping her hands together. “I want to see your reactions.”

“Damn it, I got Gryffindor again,” Luke groaned, and for a brief moment Julie was afraid he was going to throw the laptop off the bed. He looked like a furious puppy now. Alex patted his shoulder.

“You’re probably one of the few people to get mad at being sorted into Gryffindor,” Julie admitted.

“Huffepuff is the best,” Reggie singsang, still mispronouncing it.

Alex looked between the three of them. “I am still so confused, guys.”

Julie grinned at him, “You’re in for a ride. Trust me on this.”

*********

They spent the whole night and the beginning of the next day doing a Harry Potter marathon.

No regret.

(And yes, the boys cried at the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
